I'm Sorry I Couldn't Protect You
by Tam733
Summary: All I wanted was that she would never have to bear the world on her shoulders. All I wanted to do was to save her. But in the end, I no longer could…
1. Arc 1 Chapter 1: Don't Look Back

**Slight rewrite of the grammar & order of the sentences as of August 6th, 2017.**

 **A word of caution: There is one inappropriate scene in this chapter. And there will be many, many cursing in this fanfic. If you do not approve of either, turn back now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

' _Run. Keep Running. Do not slow down or they_ _ **will**_ _catch you.' Multiple thoughts are escaping my brain. My heart is pounding against my chest. I breathe so heavily that my throat is in dire need of water. I have to ignore that. I don't know where to go. All I know is that they_ _ **cannot**_ _catch us._

' _Run. Keep Running. Do not stop.'_

" _Big sis." I hear my younger sister say behind me. She's out of breath._

' _Run. Keep Running.'_

" _Big sister. I can't-I can't run anymore…" She tells me. I hold on to her wrist even tighter._

' _Run.'_

" _You're hurting me…" I feel her slowing down. I need to stop._

 _I slow down around a corner and let go of her wrist. We come to a halt and both pant, hoping that maybe we can keep running if we do. If Kana can't run with me, I can't protect her. If I carry her and I quickly run out of breath, I can't protect her. I need to think of something._

" _Kana. Let's go." I tell her, once again grabbing her wrist._

 _But I hear a familiar disgusting voice echo. "Aww-. But you just got here." It's the bastard. His jackasses are with him._

 _My legs are trembling. I'm scared. I'm terrified. I'm afraid. But even so, I cannot let Kana get as much as a touch from any of them. I push her behind me and give them the most frightening face I can muster._

" _Don't give such a scary face babe. You look just like your dickhead father when you look at me like that."_

" _You shut the fuck up! How dare you talk about him!?" I do not want him to talk about father through that vile mouth of his! I want him to die! I want all of them to die!_

" _Hey, he came to us for money. It ain't my fault he can't repay what he owes us." He says and chuckles along with the little gang of his. He pisses me off so much._

" _What the hell are you talking about 'can't repay'?! I went to you personally so he won't have to be indebted!"_

 _He gives a great intimidating laugh. "HA HA HA HA! Well you see… that sweet little asshole of yours just never could get me off no matter how hard I tried. So all that 'repayment' you thought you were doing, were ain't doing shit."_

 _So… what I did..._ _it was for nothing?..._

" _But maybe that lil kid behind you could get the job done."_

 _I didn't follow logic right after. I did what my instinct told me to do. 'Kill him. Just kill him. Kill him!' is what it told me. I ran towards him with rage in my veins. Scratch, bite, kick, I didn't care what I did; I didn't care as long I saw him bleed._

 _Immediately when I started harming him, his gang came after me. "Get off of him bitch!" They yelled as the man under me was screaming as I was ripping his face._

 _Oh, I enjoy the expressions he's making._

" _Kana! Run!" I screamed out once I realized the situation was getting out of hand._

 _She wouldn't move. She's cowering in fear. Now's not the time!_

" _Kana!"_

 _She finally snapped out of it and chose a random direction to run in. "You're not going anywhere little girl!" One of the thugs said._

 _Hell no, you are not touching her! I ignored the bastard underneath me and jumped on to the thug. Trying to injure him as much as I can. He had a pungent smell of marijuana on him. Truly, it was foul._

 _As I was dealing with him as he also was screaming in excruciating pain, I had a feeling, a feeling somewhere in my lower back. At first, I thought one of the other thugs hit me with a crowbar. No. Immediately right after that thought, there was a feeling as though someone covered a knife with lava and plunged it into me._

 _I've been shot!_ _Damn it! It hurt like burning hell! My shirt became wet with my blood; I needed to run away before I knew if Kana was safe._

' _Run. Keep running.' I was back to where I started. 'Run. Keep running.' Where was I going? 'Do not stop.'_

 _I have to stop. I can't feel my back. It's gone numb and the blood is leaking on to my shirt._

 _I turned another corner and laid down next to a recycling dumpster. I looked at where I came from and realized that I had left a trail of blood. Damn it..._

 _I stayed there. No one came. I am all alone. I guess those bastards had to check on that little wimpy leader of there's. I did happen to damage about half of his face._

 _Wow..., his left eye._ _It sure did bleed a lot. I smirked at myself for a job well done._

" _Big sis?" I heard a whisper. I looked up and saw Kana. Shit, why is she here? Did she follow my blood trail?_

" _B-Big sis, th-there's blood. There's b-blood everywh-ere on-"_

" _Ah, ah, ah" I interrupted her. "Apparently, one of those criminals loved painting. While sis was kicking ass, they threw some on me." I lied._

 _She ran and kneeled down next to me. "I'm ten years old! I know what's the difference between blood and paint!" She angrily yelled as she tried to check how to stop the bleeding._

 _I didn't say anything as she was probing me everywhere like she knew how to do first aid. She held on to me like I was going on to die. She's shaking, trembling. I giggled at her and tried to stand. I failed miserably. My legs crippled and I almost smacked myself back into the ground, but I regained myself even when my wounds told me I was burning in a pit of fire. Damn it, I can't run away with Kana if I'm like this! I have to think of something._

 _I picked Kana up through my pain. She gave me a perplexed look as I put her into the recycling dumpster._

 _Her look, it asked 'What the heck are you doing now?' So of course, I answered it. "Kana listen. Remember Doctor Iki? Big sis will go visit him and I want you to stay here."_

" _Wha-"_

" _It's a contest. If you come out before you see someone that's kind. We won't go to that Olive Tavern restaurant that you like." I grinned through my agony. Man, I really want to scream. I really do._

" _But!"_

 _I interrupted her before she could say more. "Hey, it's easy. All you have to do is stay here. I'll come back. We go to Olive Tavern and eat like queens! We'll order every single food on the menu!" I bite the inside of my cheek. Every time I breathe, the bullet in my back shifts. It hurt like hell, so much hell._

" _You promise? You will come back? You will be fine and we will get to eat at Olive Tavern again?" Kana asked with a stern look._

 _I gave a playful laugh. "Obviously. All you have to do is stay in here."_

 _Stomp. Stomp. Stomp is what I heard next. Damn it. Those jackasses are following my blood trail._

 _My adrenaline spiked back up as I hear the footsteps come closer. My heart is once again wanting to escape from my chest._

 _I began to close the lid of the dumpster, but Kana stuck a hand out with her pinky extended._

" _Promise me. Promise me that you_ _ **will**_ _come back. Promise that we_ _ **will**_ _go to Olive Tavern_ _ **together**_ _."_

 _Okay. Fine. Fine. I quickly intertwined my own pinky with hers and replied. "I promise. Now get your head down!"_

 _She does so as I close the lid on her._

 _Stomp. Stomp. I need to run._

 _However, as I put one foot forward. Pain shot up from my toes all the way to the top of my head. Damn it, my face is in the dirt._

" _There she is! Kill the bitch!" It was the bastard again. His gang is still with him. I need to run. Get them away from Kana. Get up. Run. Get up! Run!_

' _Run. Keep running.' Where was I going? 'Run. Keep running.' My mouth is in dire need of water. 'Run. Keep running.' Get them away from Kana._

 _That feeling… there's another one. Now in my right calf. It's the same as last time. It first felt like I got hit with a bat, but the pain. The pain. There is no words to describe how excruciating painful it is._

 _I fall to the ground with a great thud. I can't stop here. Not here. I have to get up. I need to get up._

 _But just as victory was achieved, I was suddenly forced back into the ground. The dirt shifted as I struggled against the multiple hands on me. They were twisting my arms behind me and knees were pressed against my back. I gave a whimper as I tried to hold in my scream from the pain._

" _Hello bitch." The bastard's voice, it's so venomous now. "My face. You sure did a number on my face." I see that it's covered with bleeding scratches all over. Especially his left eye, it's demented and still bleeding. I smirk at it._

 _Gunshot_

 _I screamed at the new pain that's covering my shoulder. Damn so much pain. Pain everywhere. There's just… pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain everywhere._

" _What are you smiling about bitch?! I don't care if I need my payment! You will suffer and I will enjoy that little sister of yours. She will be my new plaything!"_

" _Don't you dare touch her!" I scream at him. "I will destroy you! All of you bastards! You all will go to hell!" I squirm against my holds hoping that I can deal some last injuries against them._

 _The bastard, he held up the gun one last time. "Damn, you're so plain and boring."_

…

…

…

 _That night. That night... There was only one gunshot that vibrated through the night._

 _I'm sorry Kana. But the big sister has to lie to the little one sometimes._

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the main character's backstory. Review on how it can be better. Next chapter will follow what happened after this event.**

 **If you guys know me, I only update chapter one right when it's completed. Then, I update every other chapter that I complete or update when I'm halfway done with the plot. But, because Noragami is still ongoing, most likely it will be every other chapter.**

 **Cover Image will change until I make a better one.**


	2. Arc 1 Chapter 2: Starting Anew

**Slight rewrite of the grammar & order of the sentences as of August 6th, 2017.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Third POV**

"Phantoms at three o'clock!" The cherry blossom-shaped earring shouted with as specific instructions as possible.

A young adult blonde woman wearing a medieval suit of armor with a red skirt looked at the direction. "Kuraha, go!" The blonde woman instructed from on top a lion. They immediately ran from building to building with great speed, hoping to bring the demise of the impure beings.

"!"

The blonde haired woman sensed her comrade's shock.

"Kazuma, what's wrong?" The armor clanked against the woman as she asked.

"This is odd… The phantoms do not seem to have any focus on us." Kazuma the earring replied.

The suit of armor shouted out to Kazuma. "All the more reason to attack them while they're not looking!"

"No Aiha, what I am saying is that they appear to have their sights on something else." Kazuma told to the eager suit of armor.

"Lady Bishamon, I advise you to move with caution."

"Right." She replied. "Kinuha, Akiha, Aiha, Kuraha get ready." the blonde woman directed to her comrades.

"Yes ma'am." They all replied in unison as they continued to jump from roof to roof on the back of Kuraha the lion.

Closer, closer, closer, they got to the moth-like phantoms and saw what they're chasing what appears to be…

"A spirit?!" Kinuha the tail whip exclaimed as they all saw it being chased by the dark beings. The tiny spirit had the form of a bright small wisp. It desperately moved left, right, and any direction that won't have it being eaten.

"Come Jinki!" Bishamon summoned Kinuha the whip into her hand, getting ready to destroy all the evil beings.

"Please wait a moment, Milady" Kazuma told before she could take any more action.

"What is it, Kazuma?" Bishamon halted as she waited for what her companion had to say.

"Please do not inform me that you plan to save _another_ spirit as your Regalia." He told her sharply.

"Obviously I plan on giving this spirit a name and making it a Regalia." Bishamon responded clearly with firm strength in her voice. "It is currently an uncorrupted soul. If we do not save it from those phantoms, it _will_ die once again."

On top of the roof, the war god then saw the tiny soul being slowly enclosed by the moth phantoms.

Immediately, Bishamon shouted out, "Come Shuuki!"

A dagger then appeared in her opposite hand. "Now, which one do I have to aim for first?" She asked Kazuma with slight urgency.

The blossom-shaped earing gave a pause before speaking. "The closest one at distance 43. Target the thorax." He finally instructed.

The god then threw the dagger at the destination and hit perfectly at its mark. The phantom disintegrated as she hurriedly jumped down from the roof on top of Kuraha and ran towards the remaining phantoms.

"Gather them." Kazuma instructed next.

"Kinuha!" The woman shouted for her companion. The tipped whip then moved forward and stabbed one of the demons.

"This is the land of the rising sun, your defilement will no longer be allowed!" Bishamon enchanted as she used her momentum and jumped off of Kuraha.

"Hear me, I am the god Bishamon!" In the air while the whip is still embedded in the wicked demon, the god spun around the small class of impurities and began to bind them in her weapon.

"I now lay thee waste with the Jinki and expel thy vast desecration!" Tighter, she pulled on the whip, strangling the corrupted beings.

"Ruin!" She said as she landed on the ground with her feet. The phantoms shattered and circles of symbols exploded in its place.

The symbols faded and then a cheer was loudly heard. "Amazing!" Aiha the armor howled in satisfaction.

"Astonishing as ever, milady." Kuraha said as he walked and then sat next to his master.

"Thank you very much for your compliments." Bishamon replied to them. "Now…" She said next as she looked to the direction of the small wisp.

The soul looked as though it was swimming in the air. It left a trail of brilliant light that faded as it moved.

As the female god took a step forward, the tiny soul began to frantically move once more as if Bishamon was a predator and it was the prey. Seeing the startled spirit, Bishamon looked at it with pitiful eyes. Wandering spirits like these always met an early end when they were human.

Bishamon slowly extended out her index and middle finger, making sure the soul isn't provoked. "You, with nowhere to go and nowhere to return to…" A vivid light emanated from her fingers.

"I grant you a place to belong." She said as she began to write in the air with the emanating light.

"My name is Bishamon. Bearing two names, you shall remain here. With these names, I make thee my servant." She claimed as a Kanji name was being written.

"With these names, I use my life to make thee a Regalia. Thou art Ki! As Regalia, Taka!" The god yelled out, finishing the Kanji names.

"Come Taki!"

The light that emanated rushed toward the wisp that was thus named 'Ki'. Light enveloped the soul and slowly the spirit's form began to change as it was guided back to the war god.

Bishamon stretched out her hands as the light landed back into them. As it diminished, the new form felt fluffy, smooth almost.

When the light finally disappeared the new appearance of the soul was shown to be a soft baby blue blanket.

A bit surprised, Bishamon brought down her hand to look at the fabric. Then, the memories surfaced.

 _A shrine. A man and a woman praying. Laughter. Screaming. "She is not my sister! I hate her! She's the reason why mom is dead!" is clearly heard. Loneliness. A shrine maiden. A girl bowing to a man. Crying. Running. A young girl. "Promise me. Promise me that you_ _ **will**_ _come back."_

 _"_ _Don't you dare touch her!"_

"Lady Bishamon?" Kazuma called out when he realized that his master was not responding.

She looked at Kuraha who's still sitting next to her, gave a faint smile and calmly said,

"Lets go home."

* * *

.

"Revert Kura, Kinu, Ai, Aki, Kazu."

A light surrounded all five and their appearances were changed to that of a human.

As they walked in their home in Takamagahara, many other Regalias wander. Some bowing, greeting, and smiling to their master and some children wondering what their god is carrying.

"Is that a new Regalia?!" A young child asked in excitement as the other children gathered around in awe. They all looked at the blanket in mystery.

"Oh, yes. This is Kiha. She will be introduced to all of you once she is acquainted here." Bishamon told them caringly.

After the happy chat, the children later said their goodbyes as they walk elsewhere.

"Milady, why won't we make an assembly in the Hall and introduce Kiha to the others all at once?" Kazuma asked, as he was confused as to why Bishamon was not doing so as with the other Regalias she has saved.

They stopped walking along the corridor of the mansion and Bishamon remembered that helpless feeling that belonged to Kiha. _The stares. All the stares that could make anyone feel vulnerable._

"I don't want to overwhelm her…" is all Bishamon replied to the question.

Kazuma slightly lifted up his glasses as he accepted her answer.

...

"She sure is quiet isn't she?" Aiha said to cut through the minor silence that was building. She had noticed that the Regalia had not spoken once.

"Revert, Ki." Bishamon called, then the blue blanket in her hands was surrounded in light and once again changing form.

The light went to the ground and soon took the appearance of a girl between her mid to late teens. She wore a tattered hoodie and battered sweatpants. She looked down at her hands as if she had never felt what a physical form was. As she did, she looked on to her left inner ankle as the Kanji symbol for 'Ki' took her attention.

"Kiha." The female god called out. The girl did not react; all there was were the shadows that covered her eyes. But even so the god continued to talk. "I am Bishamonten, also known as Vaisravana. My Regalias and I reside here in Takamagahara." She walked forward towards her. "As of today, you are part of our family." Bishamon then put a hand on Kiha to comfort. "This is also your home now, please feel welcomed." Bishamon ended kindly.

"…"

A slap could be heard as Kiha rejected away the hand that laid on her shoulder. After she hit it away she told the war god in a hostile tone…

"Don't touch me, _blonde_."

.

* * *

.

 ***Hope you enjoyed. Review on how it can be better. Next chapter will have another character appear. Who could it be?**

 **Honestly, after abandoning the Japanese language for the past four years, I was screaming when I was trying to name my characters in the correct form.**

 **-But if anyone is curious, Kiha's name is** **the Kanji:** **貴** **巴**

 **+The kun'yomi reading for the first Kanji is (Ki) meaning important, precious, worthy, etc.**

 **+The on'yomi is (Taka) which I have no idea what it means.**

 **+The Chinese reading is (Guì) which (according to a fellow reader) means expensive or costly.**

 **+Her name as a person is Kiha and as a weapon is Taki.**

 **Okay now since her naming info is done, time to say: I hope you enjoyed the little backstories I dropped through the flashbacks. Some canon characters will appear in later chapters as the setting right now, takes place before the setting of Noragami.**


End file.
